


Call me Onii-chan

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: A little bedroom roleplay to spice everything up never hurt anyone. It most certainly only makes everything all the more interesting and fun actually.PS: Happy birthday Byou <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYOU <3 <3 <3
> 
> Gawd, I whipped this up in less than, 2 days. I WOKE UP 4 IN THE MORNING JUST TO MAKE A BDAY FIC FOR BYOU. AND I FINISHED THIS AROUND 9:20 AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP 3AM IN THE MORNING TOMORROW. DO YA ALL GET THE SACRIFICES I MAKE FOR THEM!?
> 
> Still, all worth it cuz Byoji is my otp and I love them both so much <3
> 
> This is un-beta so I hope you guys don't mind and will still enjoy it <3 When I get enough rest and finish all my responsibilities I'll try to edit this and get the grammars and all that fixed <3
> 
> Once again! Happy birthday Byou, I love you <3

He sat on the couch of his living room, waiting rather impatiently for his lover. Byou adjusted the collar of his high school uniform. Something he had recently bought and is now a little more form fitting than, he had first tried on. Yet, not tight enough to truly make him feel uncomfortable; in all honesty it might only be because of him already feeling hot and bothered; his pants feeling tighter with each second that passes by.

High school bedroom roleplay; it was nothing unusual and something that a lot of people actually do behind closed doors. Yet, there was a catch---

“O…Onii-chan…” Jin called out.

A grin quickly appeared on Byou’s lips, he stood up from his seat and walked over to where Jin had entered. There was a bright pink flush on the blond’s cheeks as he wore a sailor uniform a tad too small on him, stomach quite visible as his hands held on the bottom hem of his skirt, tugging on it lightly as it felt a little too short.

“Jin-chan kawaii.” Byou complimented as he nuzzled his cheek against Jin’s own, before he kissed down to his neck.

The blond shivered at the contact. “This is embarrassing.” Jin muttered.

Yet, Byou only gave a hum of response as he suddenly sucked on the skin between Jin’s neck and shoulder. Jin moaned, one hand grasping on Byou’s waist. A smirk made it to the brunet’s lips as he licked the small love bite he made before kissing it softly.

“You’re cute. Besides, this is just like when you wore that pink kimono.” Byou reminded, making Jin avert his eyes to the side and grumble a little under his breath. “Also,” Byou continued off as he went down on his knees on the floor. “This is amazing.” He said as he pushed up Jin’s skirt and revealed the pink strawberry panties that the blond wore.

“You told me to wear it.” Jin retorted back with a gruff, yet he smiled a little guiltily. He does like wearing panties, and had only recently let his boyfriend in on the secret… But, that didn’t mean that Jin still doesn’t feel embarrassed about it.

“Don’t sound like you don’t like it.” Byou looked up to Jin. “Anyways, why is my little brother being so rude? Do you want Onii-chan to get angry?” He inquired as his fingers went to lightly touch Jin’s growing erection.

Jin panted, looking to Byou with flushed cheeks. “Fuck,” He cursed.

“What was that?” Byou inquired, lightly squeezing the blond’s erection.

“Fuck!” Jin cursed, gritting his teeth as he slowly gave in. “Onii-chan, don’t tease me please.” He mumbled meekly; if his cheeks could get any redder he’d look like a tomato or cherry.

Jin’s words, accompanied by the shy look on his face all went down to Byou’s dick. His cock twitched at the sight. But, he couldn’t let himself lose control over that… not yet at least. Instead, a nasty smirk was brought forth onto Byou’s lips.

“Let onii-chan give you a reward.” Byou said as he pulled up Jin’s skirt again. The brunet darted his tongue out and gave one tentative lick at Jin’s erection. Jin’s breath hitched at the contact; the blond had involuntarily thrust his hips yet, Byou was quick on his hands to grip Jin’s waist. Byou prevented Jin from moving too much as the brunet licked then, eventually sucked at the blond’s panty clothed erection.

Jin grabbed a handful of Byou’s brunet locks, panting at the feeling of Byou’s saliva soaking his panties. He felt Byou’s hot tongue massaging him under his clothes, lips kissing and teasing him. He stared down at his lover, feeling rather turned on by the fact that he couldn’t properly see Byou giving him a blowjob with his skirt covering the other. It was so hot and Byou’s was always too good with his mouth.

“Oh god, baby.” Jin murmured seductively; fingers brushing against Byou’s hair as he felt the other’s grip on his waist loosen and Jin started to lightly thrust against Byou’s mouth.

Yet, as soon as he said those words Byou gave one last suck at his dick before, moving away then, looking up at Jin with an arched brow. The blond groaned in frustration, glaring at his lover. “Byou, what the fuck!?”

“Byou?” Byou said with a growl. “You’re so naughty Jin-chan. Onii-chan should punish you.” He said as he suddenly stood up from the floor; keeping a distance between his and Jin’s lips only centimeters apart.

 _‘Oh shit,’_ Jin cursed internally, forgetting for a moment that they were roleplaying as siblings. _‘Gotta fix this quick.’_

Jin quickly slid his arms on Byou’s shoulder, wrapping them around his boyfriend as the blond pulled him close with a pout. “Onii-chan,” No matter how cringe worthy that may have been, if it’s gonna get Jin head screw pride. “Gomenasai.” He murmured apologetically as he kissed at Byou’s jawline down to his neck.  He sucked on the flesh; leaving little love bites on Byou to make up for his mistake. Jin moved up to nip at the brunet’s ear lobe before whispering. “Onii-chan, hurry up and make me feel better…” Jin said wantonly, breath ghosting against his lover’s ears. “Please.”

Byou couldn’t help the groan leaving his lips, especially when one of Jin’s hands traveled down to slip under his uniform shirt. The small calloused hand lightly massaged Byou’s stomach, touch going up teasing just above his belt then, going up higher on his torso but, not even close to touching the brunet’s nipples.

Fuck, it was too easy to get Byou turned on.

The brunet grabbed a hold of Jin’s waist, pushing the blond back until Jin’s back found the walls. Hastily, Byou gave a hungry kiss to his lover. The brunet nipped at Jin’s lips; biting a tad harder that it was enough to cause a small treacle of blood to escape. Jin shivered at the action, hand threading at the end of Byou’s brown locks as he pulled his boyfriend close to him. Jin thrust his hips to rub his own erection against Byou’s. The friction felt so good that it had both men moaning, Jin could feel the other fully erect and hard and god, Jin wanted that cock inside him.

Byou’s hand wandered down south, underneath Jin’s skirt as his palm touched Jin’s dick through his panty. One finger teasingly slipped underneath the blond’s pink panty, teasing at Jin’s hole, only lightly poking at it. Jin growled at the action, quite lost to the decision if he should rub their crotches against each other or if Jin wanted to thrust against Byou’s lone finger that fuck, Jin wanted to be pleasing him right now.

Their lips were slick with saliva, Byou tongue fucking Jin’s own as his slick muscle had entered the blond’s mouth, fighting for dominance as they tasted each other. Yet, Byou pulled away, kissing down on Jin’s jaw down to his neck. His kisses traveled down south further, one hand pushing up Jin’s school shirt to reveal his nipples. Byou smirked at the pink nubs, giving one tentative lick at the first. Jin shivered at the action, a pleased moan leaving his lips.

The brunet sucked at one nipple, other hand pinching at its twin to get Jin fired up. It was always good foreplay to play with the blond’s nipples; Jin was a slut that got turned on when his nipples got attention.

“Nii-chan, nii-chan.” Jin called out, panting and needy.

Byou chuckled evilly, retracting his lips from Jin’s nubs that the blond groaned at the loss on contact. The brunet moved to give a quick little kiss to Jin’s lips. He smiled at his lover before Byou fell back down to his knees. He lifted Jin’s skirt; the sight of Jin’s cock throbbing against the confines of his panty greeted him. Byou wasted no time in lapping at Jin’s length; he licked it under the blond’s panties. Jin’s cock was thick, hot, and heavy and god, Byou loved sucking him off. Where Jin’s dick lacked in length, he made up for it in thickness. Byou moaned, kissing up and down the blond’s cock. He was probably gonna ruin Jin’s panties but, fuck it.

He’ll buy him new ones.

“Don’t tease me please,” Jin pleaded as innocent sounding as he could; one hand was on Byou’s head, the other resting upon his lover’s shoulder for support. “Nii-chan, hurry up.”

“So impatient.” Byou chuckled, teeth lightly scraping at the clothed erection. “What am I gonna do with you?” He feigned a troubled sigh.

“Nii-chan,” Jin whined. He sounded like an impatient child and that was definitely his goal.

“Hai hai, such a demanding otouto.” Byou commented.

“Please, suck me off.” The blond pleaded, his hand on Byou’s head leading his boyfriend closer to his erection.

Jin’s other hand started to push his panties down but, Byou’s hand was quick to slap them off. Jin looked at the brunet with wide innocent eyes. Byou replied with a tsk, shaking his head. “Don’t be a bad boy.”

The blond stared at Byou for a moment before he let out a frustrated sound. “Nii-chan, you’re gonna ruin them!” He complained.

“Don’t worry,” Byou said as he went back under Jin’s skirt. His fingers slipped under the side openings of Jin’s panties, pushing them aside so Byou could get Jin’s cock out, but not fully taking off the panties. “I’ll buy you new ones, cuter than, this one.”

Once Jin’s cock was out, Byou quickly took it in his mouth; wasting no time to please his lover. The blond’s head arched back against the wall, moaning as the brunet had engulfed him fully. Byou hollowed his cheeks and took in as much of Jin as he could, he didn’t hesitate to deep throat. His tongue massaged everywhere it could, teeth lightly scraping at the hot flesh as Byou could feel under his tongue the veins on Jin’s dick.

“Oh fuck, nii-chan.” Jin groaned as he slowly moved his hips forward. “Suck me harder please, more.”

And Byou did as Jin asked; he sucked at the throbbing length, moaning at the taste, as his moans made quite a delicious vibration on his throat that made Jin grip harder on Byou’s hair.  The blond started to direct Byou to bob his head, pulling out but only till the head of Jin’s cock was in Byou’s mouth-letting the brunet tease it with his tongue- then, taking in the blond’s throbbing cock again till it hit the back of Byou’s throat.

It was slow paced and Jin loved every second of it; his hard grip on Byou’s hair only served to turn the brunet on more.

One hand slithered up to cup one of Jin’s ass cheeks, Byou squeezed the soft flesh in his hands. His fingers started to tease at the blond’s hole, lightly touching the puckered entrance as Byou swallowed in as much of Jin as he could, distracting the blond for a moment that Byou’s fingers were so close to finger fucking him. In haste, Byou’s free hand grabbed a hold of Jin’s left thigh, directing it to rest on Byou’s shoulder so the brunet’s fingers could have more space to please and prepare Jin from behind.

Jin yelped at the sudden action, nearly losing balance if it weren’t for his lover holding him securely. “No wait, By---“ Jin caught himself before uttering out the other’s name; wouldn’t do if Byou got annoyed and decided to tease Jin more. “Nii-chan, wait… I can’t…” He stated off in broken words, trying to support himself from standing up properly. Since, it was so damn hard to do so when he was being sucked off by his boyfriend whilst, standing up on one foot as Byou tried to prep him already.

But, Byou ignored him. The brunet only distracted Jin by deep throat-ing him again, evidently making Jin shut up for a moment as the blond’s thoughts quickly left him. “Shit please, nii-chan.” Jin was quick to plead.

Going in dry usually hurt, but Jin didn’t seem to mind much. Actually, the blond seemed to be more distracted with the blow job he was getting that he hadn’t really cared when Byou’s index finger was trying to push against his entrance. Jin was tight and warm inside, and even if it was a little painful Byou’s pushed one digit inside the blond. The action caused the blond to tremble and release a pained moan. For a moment, Jin didn’t know whether he should thrust against Byou’s mouth or against his fingers. Byou’s fingers hurt yeah, but fuck it if Jin wasn’t a masochist.

Jin’s teeth gritted his teeth at the pain. “M… More… Nii-chan, please.”  Yet, the words he said were the complete opposite. “Please, nii-chan… Fuck me, hurry.” He pleaded as he thrust back against Byou’s finger.

The brunet groaned, quickly adding a second digit to please his lover. Byou pushed his two fingers inside Jin, wasting no time to try and scissor them. Jin let out another pained scream; fuck it hurt, the pain stinged and having two fingers inside him so quickly made little tears form on the corner of the blond’s eyes. But still, Jin loved it as well. It was painful but, he’ll be damned if it also didn’t feel so fucking good that the blond felt as thought he was going into a high.

“Harder, more.” Jin said, his legs shaking from the pleasure as the blond nearly let all of his weight rest on Byou. It was getting harder and harder to stay on his feet.

But, all of a sudden Byou released his cock. It was slow, Byou sucking hard till he released down to the head of Jin’s dick with a rather loud and lewd pop sound.

“Fuck!” Jin exclaimed as he looked down to his lover and seeing Byou smirking up at him with red plump lips that were slick with saliva.

“Onii-cha—“Jin wanted to whine but, Byou cut him off.

“Strip me off.” He ordered simply.

The blond whimpered, but complied easily. Slowly, Jin lifted his leg resting on Byou’s shoulder and he stood up on shaky legs. Byou helped him slowly fall down on his knees as well. Jin's cock was throbbing and fuck, he felt as though he was gonna explode from the sudden lack of sensation.

With nimble and shaking hands, Jin started to unbutton Byou’s shirt hastily. He cursed once or twice at how irritating and hard it was to take the offending piece of clothing off. And no, he didn’t care whether Byou had laughed at his impatience. The blond had got him all riled up so, sue Jin if the blond was too cock hungry at the moment.

It was a rather pain staking task yet, Jin felt as though he was rewarded with each button he had unfixed since he saw Byou’s skin. Looking at the other’s chest then, his nipples; the blond felt as though he would salivate at the sight.

Jin leaned in to try and kiss his lover’s chest but, Byou was quick to move away. Specifically, the brunet had laid himself down on the floor. A mischievous smirk was plastered Byou’s lips. His hand rummaged through one of his pockets till, they came out with a small tube of lube and condom.

“Put it on me.” Byou ordered.

The blond took the condom from Byou, crawling close to his lover as Jin started to undo the brunet’s belt and pants. Jin didn’t take any of them off, but just shoved the offending piece of clothes down. The blond wasn’t even surprised at all that his boyfriend was going commando underneath; actually it only served to make Jin’s dick twitch in anticipation. As soon as he had pulled down Byou’s pants, enough to release the brunet’s cock, Jin’s hand quickly started stroking the throbbing erection. The blond leaned down to give an appreciative lick to Byou’s length. He darted his tongue out lick up from the balls to the tip of the head of Byou’s dick.

Byou let out a pleased moan, watching Jin enjoy his cock as he felt the blond’s tongue slip at the slit and tease him. Byou couldn’t help but, groan and automatically thrust up a little at the contact.

“Onii-chan, your cock’s so big and hard.” Jin complimented, looking at Byou as he kissed then, licked the shaft. “I love it, so hot…” He added off as Jin pulled back to rip open the condom and place it on the tip of Byou’s dick, slowly putting it on and stroking the brunet.

“Well, it’s hard only for you Jin-chan.” Byou smirked, handing the tube of lube to Jin. The blond took it graciously, pouring its contents down on Byou’s dick as his other hand stroked the brunet.

“Fuck, nii-chan I’m so wet.” Jin stated, his cock was already leaking with precum and Jin wanted to at least ride his boyfriend’s dick first before cumming. “I want to,” He said as Jin quickly crawled up to his boyfriend till his and Byou’s faces were only a few inches away from each other. “Fuck your hard cock nii-chan.” He grinned before, placing his ass on top of Byou’s dick. One hand held on his lover’s cock, whilst the other was pulling his panty to the side.

There was something so hot and erotic about being fucked whilst wearing his panties, and Jin loved the sensation of having Byou give him a blowjob while wearing it.

They should do this more often.

Slowly, Jin pushed himself down on Byou’s dick. They hadn’t really prepared him properly nor, had Jin even thought of fingering himself with lube for a moment but, he hadn’t cared. The head of Byou’s lubed cock stung; his boyfriend felt so big and it was actually harder than, it looked to get the other’s dick in him. Jin bit on his bottom lip, forcing himself down a little more till he felt the head penetrate him. The blond let out a long moan, one of both pleasure and pain that it made Byou’s hands grab a hold of his waist.

“Shit, baby careful.” Byou warned, as much as he loved the feeling of Jin sinking down on him, he’d also worry if the blond was in too much pain to handle. Even masochists have their limits.

“Mmm, nii-chan.” Jin purred, he held onto Byou’s arm for support, other hand resting on top of Byou’s bended knees. “Help me down please.” Jin requested with half-lidded eyes.

Byou growled at the request, dick twitching in anticipation as both hands held tight on Jin and they both slowly worked their way into each other. Jin trembled violently on top of Byou, feeling the brunet penetrate him inch by tantalizing inch. The blond released a throaty moan, eyes shut tight as his nails dug deep into Byou’s skin, creating crescent red marks on his boyfriend.

“O… Onii-chan,” Jin choked on his own words; he was torn between asking for more or telling the other to stop and slow down. He swallowed down his saliva and was unable to release even a single intelligible word and instead, moaned.

“I got you baby,” Byou murmured softly, almost lovingly as he looked up at the blond. “Slowly, don’t force it.” He instructed.

Jin felt somewhat like a virgin right now, but he couldn’t help it. He was too impatient earlier and quickly dived head first into something. Or more like, took in more than, he could.

The wait for Byou felt almost like an eternity; he kept still as to let Jin adjust to the size inside him. It took nearly all of Byou’s energy to control himself and not to carelessly thrust up into his lover to get more into that tight heat inside of Jin. It was a minute, or maybe two, both of them can’t really tell. For Byou it was way too long, as for Jin he couldn’t think of the time, only the pain. Yet, he tried to refocus his mind on something else… Like, Byou’s hand that magically appeared at his dick, that was now stroking him and yeah, that is definitely the kind of distraction that Jin needed right now.

Jin moaned more into pleasure this time, a soft little throaty groan escaping him as he stared at Byou with half-lidded eyes. He started to sink in a little more, having half of Byou’s cock inside of him. The brunet stroked him faster, only stopping for a moment to spit on his hand then come back to pleasing Jin.

“Mmm… Nii-chan,” Jin whimpered, biting onto his lower lip as he finally sunk down. Byou’s cock fully inside him and he could feel it throb and twitch inside him. The brunet’s cock was hot and big, making Jin have to take a little more time again to adjust. Yet, from below him Byou was already nearing wits end.

Byou moaned; he himself was trembling from what felt like sensory overload… or maybe it was depravation? He couldn’t get enough and sue him for feeling it. All he could do for now though, was to lightly move his hips, not to thrust up but to sway it a little. The friction felt nice and it was something that Byou did enjoy instead of having to stay still. He could hear Jin mewl at the action, seemingly looking pleased. And so, the brunet did both swaying his hips whilst giving Jin a handjob.

“Better?” Even Byou’s voice sounded so controlled, his tone was low, very seductive. Yet, there was still a hint of frustration in it.

The blond smiled at his lover, grateful that Byou wasn’t being too hasty. They never usually had sex without any preps, even if the time were so limited. A simple handjob or blowjob would suffice in their late live shows and tours and such.

“Yeah,” Jin replied back, voice a little hoarse. He started to move his hips up, only an inch or less before he thrust back down.

Both Byou and Jin moaned at the contact; for the blond it still stung. But, there was a feeling of pleasure that started to course up to him that it made him shiver in delight.

“Onii-chan,” Jin called out to his lover, making Byou look up to him in question. “Do I feel good nii-chan?” He inquired as he bit on his kiss bruised lips. One of Jin’s hands roamed up so he could kiss then; lick the tip of his fingers. His saliva slicked fingers traveled down under his sailor uniform, revealing his stomach and chest. Jin circled the tip of his index finger to one nipple, moaning at the sensation then, pinched the hardening nub.

Byou groaned at the sight, making him unconsciously lose a bit of his control as he suddenly moved his hips up. Jin gave out a surprised gasp; his lips parted and looked as though he was about to let out another moan yet, none came. Instead, Jin had started to build a slow pace with Byou. He pulled up, only to the half of Byou’s length before Jin sat back down. Not hard enough force himself down on Byou, but good enough that it had both him and the brunet moaning.

“Nii-chan, nii-chan.” Jin called out to Byou as he started to fasten his pace. The pain was no longer there, or if there was any Jin had slowly become accustomed to it that it had turned into pleasure. “So good, so hot…” Jin muttered as a small trail of saliva evident from the corners of his lips dribbled down to his chin.

“Nii-chan,” Jin started to whine as he arched back, revealing Byou such a lewd sight. Jin thrusting down onto the brunet’s dick, his panties pushed to one side to accommodate the penetration and Jin’s own dick leaking with precum and evidently ruining the tiny mini skirt that he wore.

Byou decides there and now that they needed to do this often.

“Are you close baby?” Byou asked his lover, one hand held onto Jin’s thigh, loving the smooth feeling of his lover’s skin under his palm. He squeezed the lusciously sexy thigh of the blond; earning a whimper from Jin.

“Come on, ride me harder. I wanna see my little ototo cum with only my cock.” Byou ordered.

Jin did as he was told, holding onto Byou for leverage and he started to thrust down erratically onto his lover. A copious number of moans escaped Jin, the sensation too much. He could feel his panty getting wet and little soaked, the cottony feel of the soft fabric making him feel hotter. He thrust himself down onto a different angle, trying to find that sweet spot of his since Byou was letting the blond take charge of his own pleasure. Jin rode on Byou, helplessly searching for that little bundle of nerves.

And when he couldn’t find it, it only took for Byou a moment or two. The brunet gripped tight at Jin’s waist, adjusting his position a little as the brunet started to piston at Jin’s tight hole. He thrust in hard and fast, searching for Jin’s gspot and it didn’t take long for the brunet to reach his goal.

His blond lover screamed quaking on top of Byou as Jin seemed to hold onto the brunet for his life. “More, harder harder, please!” Jin pleaded to his lover, the gap at his mouth never seemed to close as lewd moans and wanton pleas escaped.

That is, until Jin couldn’t form any intelligible words anymore and had instead, vouched for moaning like a needy whore.

His release caught him by surprise, Jin screaming out a moan as his cock spewed out his own milky white seed. His cum tainted both his mini skirt and shirt; but the blond hadn’t cared for the action made him all the more sensitive to Byou’s ministrations

Byou growled, wanting to achieve his own release as well. He stared up to his lover, Jin looking sated yet beautiful still. He loved the way Jin’s cheeks are flushed and how the drummer’s still putting in all energy and effort to reciprocate Byou’s finesse.

God, Byou loves Jin.

“Jin, Jin—“He called out to his lover, tugging the blond down by his arms. Jin complied easily, bending down so that Byou could kiss him. Both of Byou’s hands traveled down to cup both of Jin’s ass cheeks, spreading them far apart as he kept pushing his cock inside his lover, thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

The kissed sloppily, tongues touching one another as Byou felt the coil tightening in his stomach slowly start to loosen. One more thrust and Byou as cumming inside Jin. The blond had bit onto Byou’s lip, the brunet moaning out his lover’s name as he milked himself and kept thrusting inside Jin till he could no longer feel his own cock hard.

Jin rested on Byou’s chest, both off them basking in the after sex glow as neither were comfortable enough to move from each others arms. Although, Jin did try but Byou was quick to tighten his hold on the blond so that Jin would stay put. Jin giggled happily, much like a little school girl with her crush.

“Happy?” Jin inquired this time once he got a catch of his breath. He looked up to his lover with a lazy yet, soft smile resting on his lips.

“Happy.” Byou answered back as he kissed Jin on the lips.

“Good.” Jin nuzzled against Byou’s cheek, kissing him then whispering. “Happy birthday Onii-chan.”


End file.
